Adivinación
by lordThneed
Summary: Los personajes de hetalia estan en Hogwarts.Lovino y Feliciano tienen que hacer su tarea de adivinacion, pero alguien querra ayudar al mayor de los italianos. AU. ONE-SHOT.Mal summary. Spamano e insinuacion de Gerita


Konichiwa!

Bueno, la idea se me dio cuando leía HP4 y pues pensé en esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama y HP le pertenece a J.K

"Adivinación"

Cierta noche en la sala común de Gryffindor, se hallaban 2 muchachos de 14 años sentados en la mesa de la sala común, era invierno y uno de los jóvenes vestia una bufanda roja con dorado, mientras el otro la vestía de color verde con plateado simbolizando ser un Slytherin.

En la mesa se podían observar dos ejemplares de "Disipando las tinieblas del futuro" y pedazos de pergaminos con muchas cuentas y símbolos raros.

-Ve~ nii-chan ¡No entiendo nada! Meso meso- empezó a llorar el menor de los hermanos Vargas.

-Tss..Esa vieja loca ¿¡Como podremos predecir lo que nos sucederá en un mes, si no entendemos esto?- grito Lovino atrayendo la atención de muchos Gryffindors.

-Ve~¿y si inventamos?-sugirió Feliciano.

-Claro!, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Hay que poner algunas desgracias y ¡listo!-dijo el mayor feliz de que por fin podrían terminar el dichoso trabajo.

-El lunes tendré dolor de estomago ve~, esto se deberá a...Marte ve~ - dijo Feliciano mientras escribía en el pergamino.

-Entonces yo...me romperé una pierna por la mala conjunción de Neptuno y Plutón- respondió el mayor.

-El martes yo...¿ve~?- Feliciano ya no sabia que poner.

-Puedes poner que te caerá una cubeta del cielo porque Mercurio estara en duodécima casa celeste- respondió el italiano mayor.

-Tú..te ahogaras con un tomate –sugirió Feliciano.

-Será por culpa de Urano, el miércoles el calamar o pulpo gigante que vive en el lago me hundirá por culpa de Venus-escribió Lovino.

-Yo seré mordido por un gato por la mala influencia de Marte ve~ -

-No creo que su trabajo vaya a tener una buena calificación si se lo inventan- dijo una voz masculina.

Los dos italianos voltearon y se encontraron con Ludwing, un joven de cabello rubio, fornido y ojos azules, que al igual que ellos cursaba el 4 curso en Hogwarts.

-No te metas en lo que no te concierne macho-patatas- declaro molesto el italiano mayor.

-Lovino se supone que no puedes entrar aquí, eres un Slytherin- respondió fríamente el rubio.

-Ve~ Doitsu no te enojes con Nii-chan, es que no entendemos la tarea de Adivinación ¿Nos ayudas?- pregunto ilusionado el castaño.

-Feliciano, recuerda que yo no tomo esa clase. Nunca me pareció interesante y la profesora es todo un fraude. Bueno, yo me voy yendo al dormitorio, adiós- dicho eso dio media vuelta y subio las escaleras de caracol.

-Pfff...¡Ajajajaja! no puedo creer que te guste ese idiota- dijo Lovino entre carcajadas, no se espero un golpe por parte de su hermano.

-¡Nii-san! no lo digas tan fuerte- repuso el menor avergonzado

-Feliciano, todo Hogwarts sabe que te gusta el alemán ese, todos menos el. Escucha, en el viernes escribe: Seré invitado a una cita por el chico que me gusta- dijo el mayor mientras su hermano lo veía sorprendido- Tal vez no me caiga bien, pero si te gusta no me queda de otra mas que apoyarte-

-*Sniff* Nii-chan~ meso meso!- el menor se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermano mientras lloraba.

-Si, si, soy el mejor hermano del mundo, ahora hay que seguir con la maldita tarea- respondió mientras se quitaba de encima a su nada enfadoso hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Veamos, el sabado ¿qué puedo poner?- dijo el mayor mientras pensaba.

-Puedes poner, recibire mi primer beso por un bastardo español- respondio una voz masculina (uhhh~ que nada mas los semes tienen una voz calificada como masculina) y lujuriosa.

Al voltear (de nuevo) los italianos se encontraron con Antonio, un joven alto, de tez morena, unos ojos esmeraldas que en ese momento mostraban una picara mirada, cabello castaño y en ese momento mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eghhh, juntarte tanto con Francis te afecto el cerebro bastardo- respondio un sonrojado Lovino.

-Oww...Lovi-Love que cruel eres- se quejo el español mientras le arrebataba la pluma y empezaba a escribir- Sábado: Recibiré mi primer beso por parte de mi senpai al cual siempre he amado, esto será por la relación entre Marte y Júpiter. Domingo: Tendré una cita con mi senpai, porque Marte y Júpiter se alinearan. Listo Lovi-

-Bastardo! ¿cómo te atreves a escribir estas mentiras!-

-No son mentiras Lovi, es una realidad en un futuro-

-Arghh!Como sea, vete de aquí y déjame seguir con esto- gruño el italiano, mientras el español daba media vuelta y se iba a jugar cartas con Gilbert.

-Nii-chan, acabemos con esto antes de que se haga tarde y Filch te encuentre en camino a tu sala común- dicho eso siguieron escribiendo hechos desastrosos, la gravedad iba aumentando cada vez mas.

Terminaron a las 11:00 p.m.

-Bien, ya me voy. Buenas noches Feliciano- dijo Lovino mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Lovi-Love espera!- Antonio llego hasta donde el castaño estaba y le tomo de la mano-Te acompaño.

-Haz lo que quieras bastardo- respondió el menor mientras salían de sala común de Gryffindor.

En el trayecto a la sala común de las serpientes ninguno hablo, el silencio no era incomodo además de que si hablaban tal vez Filch o Peeves los vieran. En el camino Lovino no se molesto en hacer que Antonio soltara su mano, en realidad le gustaba el contacto con la cálida piel de SU español...nunca diría eso en publico.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de los Slytherins soltaron sus manos y Lovino se puso frente a su español.

-YO...Pues yo..quisiera...un adelanto del sábado- dijo el italiano con las mejillas encendidas.

-Lovi..-el español se sentía tan feliz que podría morir por felicidad, no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.¿Quién diría que su Lovi también lo amaría?

Lentamente se fue acercando a el rostro de **SU** amado italiano, su lindo ojimiel tenia los ojos cerrados...lastima, deseaba ver sus grandes e inocentes ojitos. Cuando por fin estaban a solo unos milímetros, que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Lovino, te amo desde siempre, y siempre te amare, el tiempo solo reafirma mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo desde que te vi en el Gran Comedor cuando estaban eligiendo las casas. Me gustas como eres, nunca cambies-

-Antonio, tu también me gustas. Aunque a veces tenga darte de matarte, revivirte y volverte a matar, aunque tu estúpida sonrisa que parece que te acaban de poner botox en los cachetes me haga querer golpearte, a pesar de todo eso yo te...-el italiano no pudo continuar porque sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

El beso fue largo, pero dulce y tierno. Antonio descubría cada rincón de los labios de **SU **Lovino. Sabia que el menor era nuevo en eso así que decidió ir despacio. Cuando sus labios se separaron por la falta de aire (estúpido aire), los dos se vieron a los ojos con el mismo sentimiento: amor.

-Antonio yo...- pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por un "Tin tin", saco su reloj (de esos antiguos que yo mataría por tener) eran las 11:11 p.m.- Bastardo, pide un deseo.

-No lo necesito, mi deseo ya se cumplió- respondió sonriente mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su amor y volvió a darle otro beso, pero este mas corto.

-Antonio...-

-Si? Lovi?-

-Ughh..gracias- dijo sonrojado, rápidamente entro a su sala común no sin antes mandarle un beso y cerrar la puerta.

Antonio solo pudo sonreír y regresar a su sala común.

Al día siguiente se enteraron que Antonio fue descubierto cuando regresaba a la sala común de los tigres por Snape, por lo que su castigo seria el fin de semana cuando se suponía que tendría su cita y su beso. Toda la semana se la paso llorando y quejándose.

Mientras que Lovino y Feliciano sacaron un "Sobresaliente" en su trabajo de adivinación. :B

Esto es todo, gracias por leer!

:D reviews?


End file.
